Super Extra Long Edition
Episode This episode is a "super extra long extendo episode," because Jirard thought that Kremkroc Industries Inc. was the last area to beat before King K. Rool, but there was actually another area: Chimp Caverns, so Jirard powered through the whole area. The episode continues with Lou Bega week, and has the Beard Bros. singing a song about it being Friday, an alteration of Lou Bega's song My Day. The episode starts on the level Blackout Basement, the last level before the boss. As soon as the episode starts, Jirard is tricked by the black out mechanics. Jirard also sees a Gold Enguarde Token, and although it's down a pit, Jirard goes for it. Luckily, he had 2 tokens already, and is greeted by a bonus level upon him obtaining the Enguarde Token, obtaining 3 extra lives. When talking about the Bonus question, The Beard Bros. start to talk about their favorite songs by Lou Bega, as well as sing some, which has Alex fantasize about Lou Bega coming onto the show. He also says that if Lou Bega said the word "Bears" then that would be too good for words. The rest of the episode has Alex saying She Tastes Like Cola at random points. Halfway through the episode, Alex issues a challenge to animals by saying that "Humans are the number one creature on the planet." He furthers this by saying that "Humans have the best hands. That's why we're smart and have video games, and buildings, and civilizations and monkey's still eat there own poop. We lucked out with our thumbs, so let us build pyramids." Greg, once again, has Jirard leaping down a pit to his death. Alex brings this up, and Greg says "I don't care, I'll prefer it with that, but if anybody says anything, I still won't care. So feel free to say what you want. And the funny thing is, I will still read it, and I will not care." Alex brings up that the end of Donkey Kong Country is like the end of an era. Like, a "we'll be back next week" kind of era. He then says that this series is pretty short, compared to other ones, and that when they finish Wild Arms, they should throw a party. Greg then invites some flies that are flying around to the party they're gonna throw. Jirard has a lot of trouble with the boss battle in Necky's Revenge, ''even getting a game over half way, but when Jirard finally beats him, he celebrates by going back to the two levels where he missed the bonus barrel, and ends the episode. Progress *Poison Pond beaten *Blackout Basement beaten *Boss Dumb Drum defeated *Kremkroc Industries Inc. completed *Tanked Up Trouble beaten *Manic Mincers beaten *Misty Mine beaten *Loopy Lights beaten (!) *Platform Perils beaten *Necky's Revenge defeated *Chimp Caverens completed Trivia *Boss Dumb Drum was originally going to have a jungle background, but to save space he had a banana horde background. *In the GBC version, Rare added one extra Mincer to the level ''Manic Mincers *In the SNES version in Misty Mine, If Diddy Kong tries to grab the first rope, he can fall through the level. *In the GBC version in Misty Mine, the end sign is farther away from the exit. *In the GBC version of the game, there is another level called Necky Nutmare between Misty Mine and Loopy Lights. *Manky Kongs are rejected Kongs that migrated to a different part of the valley and hate the other kongs. *The Necky from Necky's Revenge is named Master Necky Senior, ''but is spelled ''Master Necky Snr. Not Related *Mr. Mime from Pokémon is Greg's least favorite creature out of everything. *You should drink beer for taste. Question of the Week Do you think that hard games are rewarding? Bonus Question of the Week If you are a Lou Bega fan, what is your favourite song by Lou Bega? Alex '''favorite song is Sweet Like Cola! Altough '''Greg doesn't say it's his favorite, he starts to sing You're a Liar. Category:Donkey Kong Country Category:Super Beard Brothers DELUXE